1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle mirror assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle mirror assembly that includes a mirror housing and a camera housing where the camera housing projects laterally outward from the side of the vehicle beneath the mirror housing with the mirror housing in an in-use orientation.
2. Background Information
All vehicles typically include at least one mirror assembly mounted to a fender or exterior of a door of the vehicle such that the mirror provides a rearward view. More specifically, the mirror assembly is positioned such that a vehicle operator can look in the mirror and observe areas at the side of the vehicle that are rearward relative to the vehicle operator. Recently, the mirror assembly has been modified to include features like telescopic movement and pivoting movement (aka folding movement). For instance, with the mirror in an in-use orientation (where a rearward view is visible in the mirror to the vehicle operator), the mirror can undergo telescopic movement. The telescopic movement is such that a mirror housing of the mirror assembly is able to move between a retracted position and an extended position. In both the retracted position and the extended position, the mirror is maintained in an in-use orientation. In the extended position, the mirror is positioned laterally further away from the side of the vehicle than in the retracted position.
The telescopic movement is advantageous when the vehicle is pulling, for example, a trailer. In the extended position, the lateral telescopic movement away from the vehicle provides the vehicle operator with an increased field of view through the mirror of the mirror assembly.
The pivoting movement of the mirror assembly allows the mirror assembly to be moved between a folded position and the in-use orientation. In the folded position, the mirror is pivoted to face the vehicle door. In the folded position, the mirror assembly does not extend much beyond the side of the vehicle, making it easier to move around the side of the vehicle when parked in cramped spaces.